Goku Jr's Adventures In Wonderland
by riotq
Summary: Goku Jr is on vacation when suddenly he ends up in wonderland. With Young Miss Alice, will he ever find his way home?
1. Chapter 1

Goku Jr's Adventures In Wonderland

Characters created by: Akira Toriyama And Lewis Carroll

Story Idea: Quentin Caldwell

Goku Jr and his grandma are in England for vacation. Goku's Grandma won 2 free plane tickets to England from a lottery. Goku and his Grandma were sitting around a tree by the bank. Goku looked at the bank and saw the water smoothly pass by. "Grandma! I'm bored can we go see any sites yet?" Goku told his Grandmother. "Not yet, we haven't eaten are picnic yet." his Grandmother told him. Goku groaned and grabbed his bag and packed a few sandwiches and his Cell phone his Scout book and Pentendo DS. "Grandma I'm going into the forest trying to find out what kind of trees are around here so I can earn a badge for the boy scouts." Goku told his Grandmother. "Okay, but be back in an hour okay. Then we will go site seeing." His Grandmother said.

Goku walks in the forest with his compass looking at the kinds of trees. "Oh that's an Oak tree!" Goku told himself. He keeps walking hearing rustling of leaves under his feet as he walked around. "Oh that's Poison Oak better stay away from that." He thought and kept going. Goku walks deeper into the forest and saw a girl chasing after a rabbit. "Wait Up!" Goku yelled as he chase after her. Goku stops as he saw this girl with her cat look under a tree. Goku stopped and wondered what kind of tree that was. He saw the girl crawl more into the tree and falls. Goku runs up to see the cat waiting up looking down the hole. Then suddenly Goku slips and falls too.

"AHHHHH!!!! IM GOING TO DIEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screams as he falls. He tries to grab grip on the walls but nothing worked. Goku cries as he falls into a pit of darkness. He says his prayers before he dies. Then he thought maybe his Grandma would come and find him and wish him back with the dragon balls. He tears up still and suddenly falls face flat onto the cement floor. He pushes his arms in front of him getting up. He looks up and saw the mysterious girl who fell too. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. Goku dusts himself off and says "Yeah..." The girl had blonde hair that was curled and wearing a blue dress. "I'm so glad I'm not alone here. I'm Alice." she said happily. "Uhm... I'm Goku Jr." he responded. "That's a very Peculiar name." She said with a Chuckle.

Goku and Alice look around the room and see many doors all around. Alice tries to open all the doors but they seemed to be locked. "Darn doors open!" she said in an angry voice. Then Goku notices a small door. "Hey Alice look!" he told her. She looked down and noticed the very small door. Then she looks up and notices a table. She walks over and saw a drink that said with a tag sticking off of it saying "Drink Me.". Goku walks over and looks at it. "I read in a book read the label to see if its poison." She picked it up and looked at it. "It doesn't have any." She said. She popped the lid of and drank it. She started shrinking, her clothes got bigger on her. She yells "Hey! I'm going to check if its locked!" Goku looked at the table and saw a key. She says "Dang it! Its locked." Goku looked at the table and thought maybe that tiny key was the key for the door. Goku grabbed it and put it in his bag. He picked up the bottle and drank it. Goku became smaller and smaller, until he was the same height as Alice. Goku opened his backpack and took out the key. He walked up to door and it unlocked. "Yes! It worked." Goku said with a cheerful voice. Alice and Goku enter into a garden with very beautiful flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku Jr.'s Adventures In Wonderland Chapter 2

By: Quentin Caldwell

"Look at those flowers they are so pretty Goku." Alice said with a smile. Goku looked and agreed. "Why thank you little girl." said the flower. Alice and Goku looked at the flower with a curious look. "What you never seen a flower talk before?" asked the flower. Goku and Alice nodded. "Well all flowers can talk." The flower said. "No they can't that's impossible. I tried to talk to one but they wouldn't respond." Alice said, and Goku agreed. "Hmm… maybe it because those flowers are unhappy. Your soil is too dry, and they feel crunched up together." The flower told them. Goku and Alice looked puzzled. "Possibly…" said Alice. The flower looked at Alice, and asked "Can you sing?" Alice looked at her and said "Yes I can. I sing a lot actually." The flower smiled and told her to sing this song:

_Flowers! Oh Flowers! Talk! Be Happy!  
Dance! Sing! Play! Smile! For Rain Is Coming.  
The water will splash against your peddles!  
And your thirst will be quenched!  
Rise Up! Sing! Smile! For Rain Is Coming!  
Flowers! Oh Flowers!  
The Rain Is Coming!_

"If you sing that they will certainly start communicating with you." The flower said. Goku and Alice tried to remember that song, so they could try it out. Then the flower started screaming, because a huge bee was flying around it. Goku looked and saw the flowers were in trouble. Goku yelled at the bee and said "Pick on someone your own size!" And the bee turned. Goku a little frightened forgetting he was only like 2 inches tall, sprung back. "Goku what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled. "Stay back Alice!" Goku yelled back. Alice moved back, behind the grass.

The bee sprung down with its stinger and tried to sting him. Goku remember that bees only can sting once. He jumped to the side and the bee was stuck to the ground. As the bee tried to pull out, Goku punched the bee a couple of times. But it didn't work, because Goku was too small to do any damage. The bee sprung up, with its stinger still on. "That doesn't make any sense.." Goku thought, but then he thought nothing really in this world makes sense. Goku knew the only way to beat the bee was to use a Ki move. Goku started to put his hand in a formation, like his Grandma taught him.

He was going to use the "Kamehameha Wave". Goku slightly moved his hands to the side. He started to charge up energy. Alice in the grass, puzzled to see Goku fight a big huge killer bee. She thought to herself "Where did he learn all this stuff?" She looked at Goku to see him have a glowing ball in his hand. "What is that?!" She asked herself. Goku started saying "Kamehame…" and the ball started getting larger and larger. "Kamehame…" he said. He moved his arms and front and yelled "HA!" The beamed light shot at the bee and went right through it. Blood started gushing out of the creature. Goku ran to it and smiled, He did it.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku Jr's Adventures In Wonderland

By: Quentin Caldwell

Alice ran to Goku as he laid on the ground looking up into the sky. "How in the world did you do all that? Are you some kind of Magician or something?!" Alice asked Goku. "No, its just something my Grandma taught me back home." Goku told her. "You gotta teach me, i want some cool moves like that!" She told Goku. "Thank you Goku for saving us flowers." The flower said. "No problem! Anytime." Goku told the flower while laughing a little. Alice spotted the rabbit that she followed into the rabbit hole. "Oh Mr Rabbit! Wait!" Alice screamed while chasing it, Goku followed after her and the Rabbit.

They chased the rabbit until it dissapeared out of sight deep in the forest. "Oh great now we lost him." Alice sighed. They heard something rustle through the forest. "What is that?" Alice asked. "I don't know." Goku said. "HELLO!" said something behind them. They turned, and saw two big chubby guys. They looked like twins, but have 2 different name tags. One said "Tweedledum" the other said "Tweedledee". "Uhm Hello." Goku and Alice said with a little freaked out. "Uhm. We better be going now." Alice said to the two people. "Thats not a propper introduction. An Introduction starts like this 'Hello Nice to Meet You'" they start shaking Goku's and Alice's hands. "Let me tell you a story." said the two.

After the story Goku and Alice were pondering what the story. "Bye!" said the two and they scurried off. Goku and Alice were freaked out. "Okay if we ever see those guys again please just use your magic powers to scare them away." said Alice. Goku nodded and they headed off deeper into the forest.

The sun started setting and it was getting darker. "Oh Crap!" yelled Goku. "What?!" Alice said. "My Grandma's probably freaking out right now." said Goku. "My parents must be too." Alice said. They looked at eachother, and decided to just camp at the area they are at and find the way home tommarow. They sat down and Goku took off his pack. "I'm Hungry." said Goku. Alice said she was too. Goku looked in his pack and took out his Cell Phone a few sandwiches and his Cell phone his Scout book and Pentendo DS. "You have Food! and a cell phone! We can eat and call home to come and find us." Alice yelled and smiled. She grabbed Goku cell phone and dialed home. Unfortunately there wasn't and signal. Just a weird hat, where the bars were. Goku went over and looked and didn't know what it was.

"Man i looking forward to some steak." Alice said with a frown. "Here take a sandwich." Goku passed her over a sandwich. She took it and ate it, and looked around and found a river. She took a few sips. "That was good. But what the hell is a river doing in a middle of the forest. Goku took a few sips too after finnishing a sandwich. "I have no idea. I guess we are close to civilization." Goku said. "Maybe. Uhm... can you teach me to do that magic?" Alice said. "Yeah, but it isn't magic." Goku said.

"First, im going to teach you how to use a simple ki blast." Goku said with a smile. "Okay! I'm Ready!" Alice said standing up in a fighting stance. "Think inside of you and gather power." Alice did it and something started glowing in her palm. "Its working!" she exclaimed. "Don't lose concetration! Now throw it like a baseball, but it won't work you got to let go of the energy." Alice did so and shot her first ki blast. That hit a tree. "I DID IT!" Alice said and hugged Goku. Goku blushed alittle, and hugged her back. "Ouch." said something behind the burn't tree.

A cat appeared with a big Grin. Alice started to gather energy in her palm while saying "Who the hell are you? And why are you grinning?" "I am the Cheshire cat. And why can't i grin?" It dissapeared and got close to Alice. Alice backed up and said "How the hell are you dissapearing?" Goku looked at the Cheshire cat frightened. He never seen a Grining, Teleporting, Cat before. Goku fell down on his butt.

"I'm a Cheshire cat i can do... wait what do you have in your hand?" the cat said. Alice frightened hit the cat in the face with the ki ball. "OWWW!" the cat said. It teleported back to the Tree. "That hurt!" the cat said. Alice looked up and said "Of course it did! Now scram before i do it again." Alice said to the cat. "But, Miss Alice I have come to help you." said the cat with a big Grin. "Wait how do you know my name? And how did you know i was here." Alice said. "Tweedledum and Tweedledee and the flowers told me how nice you were, so they wanted me to help you get home safely." said the cheshire cat.

Alice was silent when Goku said "Do you know who i am Mr. Cheshire cat." "Yes, you are Goku Jr. Or otherwise known as Goku." "Cool!" Goku said. Alice looked at Goku, then at Cheshire cat. "If your suppose to help me lead us home." Alice said. "Unfortunately I can't, you have to save wonderland first before you go home you two." "Save?" Goku and Alice said Curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes, we need you Alice to defeat the Evil Emperor of Wonderland he is Even stronger than the Queen of Hearts." The Cheshire Cat said. "Who's the Queen of hearts?" Alice asked the Cheshire Cat. "She is the meanest lady in all of Wonderland. Make one small mistake and off goes your head." Said the Cheshire Cat with a bigger grin than usual. Goku and Alice got the shivers down their spines when he said that. "What am I suppose to do?" asked Goku. "Well, you weren't suppose be here, I guess you just tag along as a companion." "Oh.." Goku said. "Goku your going to help me, I need someone to back me up when I'm down." Alice said with a smile. Goku smiled back and said "Yeah! I'm tired let's get some sleep." Alice agreed and the Cheshire Cat said "See you tomorrow morning." And he disappeared.

The next morning, Alice woke up with the Cheshire Cat on her chest. "Good Morning!" Alice screamed and got up and the Cheshire Cat fell on the ground. "Ouch, that hurt." He said with a grin. "Well you should be sitting on me when I'm sleeping." Alice told him. "Why are you guys talking so loud?" Goku Jr. said with a yawn because he just woke up. Alice looked at him and smiled and said, "Oh its nothing." Goku looked at her with a curious look. "Okay time to go!" the Cheshire Cat said, they all got up and followed the Cheshire Cat into the forest.

They kept walking until' the Cheshire Cat stopped at a 2 way road. "Why are we stopping?" Goku asked. "Well, I don't know where to go. It's Alice's decision. We either go the Mad Hatters House, or the March Hares house." The Cheshire cat said. "Hm.. they both sounds crazy what kind of names are those?" Alice said. Goku chuckled and agreed. "My decision is the Mad Hatter. He seems more sane then the March Hare." Alice said. "Okay. But beware he's nuts. " the Cheshire cat said and disappeared. "What why did he leave?" Goku wondered. "I don't know, I guess he wanted to avoid the mad people." Alice said. Goku laughed and they walked in the path of the Mad Hatters house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Goku Jr. and Alice walk down the path until they ran into a gate. They looked across and they see a big table where there was a Hare and a Hatter. "Oh that must be the Mad Hatter!" Alice shouted. She opened the gate and ran to the table. She took a seat, and Goku took one next to her. "Who are you?" the Hare said. "I'm Alice and this is Goku" Alice said and Goku waved. "You can't come to a tea party if you're not invited." It said. "Okay fine then we will leave." Alice said in a disappointed voice and got up. "It's okay, have a seat." The Hatter said. Alice and Goku sat back down.

"What are you doing Hatter?! They aren't invited, they can't be here." The hare said to the Hatter. "I know, but this girl is Alice. We have to let her." He whispered back. "Are you Alice who came to save wonderland?!" The hare said. "Yes." Alice said with a smile. "I'm so sorry; I'm Thackery Earwicket, other way known as the March Hare. This is the Mad Hatter." He said and The Mad Hatter waved. "Would you children like some tea?" the Mad Hatter asked. "Sure!" Goku and Alice said. Alice took her cup and was about to sip her tea when the March Hare shouted "CLEAN CUP!" Everyone got pushed one seat over.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" The March Hare asked. "The Cheshire Cat…" Alice said before the March Hare shouted "CLEAN CUP! I WANT A NEW CUP!" Alice got irrated, when she saw the Rabbit she followed with a watch, "I'm Late! I'm Late!" he shouted as he looked at his watch. "The March Hare grabbed it and looked at it, "Oh this watch is broken look Mad Hatter." The Mad Hatter took a glimpse and said "Yes you are right we need to fix it! Its 2 days late!" "Really?! You guys can fix it?" asked the Rabbit. "We sure can." They both said.

"First we are going to need to open the son of a gun. Knife Please!" The March hare said and demanded. The Mad hatter gives him a knife. The March Hare opened the watch and demanded tea. The Mad Hatter gave him the tea, and the Hare poured it all over the watch. Then Demanded For Butter and he smeared it all over the watch. The Rabbits Eyes were huge when he saw they were ruining his watch. Then the March Hare Demanded Cookie crumbs, then broken glass then closed it up. "It's all fixed!" he said. But then it exploded! "Hey rabbit you might wanna buy another watch, your watch is broken." He said. The Rabbit got so angry he shouted "YOU IDIOTS NOW IM DEFFINATELY LATE! YOU GUYS REALLY ARE MAD!" He dashed out and Alice grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him as she followed after the Rabbit. "Bye!" The March Hare and Mad Hatter said.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku Jr. And Alice ran after the bunny until a long patch of grass hid him. "Where did he go?" Alice asked. "I have no idea." Goku said the a shrug. "Darn Bunny always hiding." Alice said with anger in her voice. When they heard someone say "A, E, I, O, U". "What is that?" They looked around and saw smoke, of the letters rise up into the air. Then they looked and see a caterpillar, spitting the smoke letters out of his mouth singing. Alice walked up to it and asked "Excuse Mr. Caterpillar, Have you seen a Rabbit run around here." He responded saying "whO aRe yoU?" putting infesis on the vowels. "Well, I'm..." Alice started saying then stopped. Goku looked at her, then wondered who he was. "Well... whO aRe yoU?" "Well I can't explain it." Alice said. "whO aRe yoU boy?" He said while walking torwards him. Goku frightened stepped back and stayed quiet. "whO aRe yoU boy?" he said starting to get angry. Goku stayed quiet. "DAMN IT! whO aRe yoU?" he yelled as he turned red. Goku put his hands into a fist. "His name is Goku Jr." Alice said. "Thats all i wanted to know. But now whO aRe yoU?" The Caterpillar said. "Her name is Alice!" Goku yelled. "Boy keep your temper." The Caterpillar said. Alice looked at Goku, and saw anger in his eyes. "Goku.." Alice said. Goku calmed down, and said "Come on Alice lets go." Goku and Alice leave the Caterpillar and walked deeper into the forest.


End file.
